


Lock & Key

by waitwhathuh



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Carmilla's a vampire, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, Laura's a human, Minus the long hair part, Rapunzel/Tangled AU, can i make it anymore obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitwhathuh/pseuds/waitwhathuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla was running through the countryside trying to find someone to snack on. Instead, she found a girl locked away in a tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock & Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to, I guess, my Rapunzel/Tangled! Hollstein AU. It doesn't follow the plot of the movie or anything, but it's based on the same concept. Also, nobody has really long hair. I just couldn't find a way to make the whole long hair thing make sense. Hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> (And to anyone waiting on a Guardian Angel sequel- it's halfway done. Let this story tie you over in the meantime!)

Carmilla was starving.

She could only blame herself. She's the one who decided it would be a bright idea to go running through the Kingdom of Silas' countryside. No more bullshit politics and schemes by her conniving Mother. Just her and her four paws carrying her over the rolling fields, across majestic mountain ranges, and through dense forests.

Unfortunately, Carmilla hadn't calculated in the fact that the countryside lacked in terms of tasty snacks – namely humans. Not even a bandit camp to speak of. Soon she would have to give in and catch a prairie dog or something. Not the most appetizing prospect. Human blood was far more appealing.

Carmilla sprinted up a hill and came skidding to a stop. She overlooked a deep valley, and the setting sun basked the atmosphere in a majestic light. Carmilla knew that just across that valley was the border to the next kingdom over. But she didn't dare cross it. Not with Mother still around. Last time she tried to…

A shudder rippled through Carmilla's fur and she turned her head away. She doubled back a few kilometres and then turned east, praying to whatever gods that might be out there for a decent meal.

As if the gods would bless an abomination like her.

Eventually she stumbled across a forest. Good. Forests were key spots to find bandit camps. Perhaps she'd get lucky.

As Carmilla ran between the trees, she noticed the vegetation grow thicker and thicker. Not ideal to run through in her large panther body. She took a moment, feeling the earth between her claws, and then a ripple travelled over her body as she retook her human form.

Carmilla looked up through the trees, the last of the sunlight still peaking through, and resigned herself to her fate. She'd be having squirrel tonight.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a breeze shook the branches around her, and she caught it. The whiff of human life. Of blood.

Carmilla's eyes darkened. Her instinct told her to rush in and rip her fangs into the throat of the source as soon as possible, but her rationale told her to take it slow and steady. Bandits could be bumbling idiots, but they weren't dumb enough to camp out without the tools to properly dispose of monsters. They could get the best of a careless vampire.

Carmilla pushed through the brush, following the scent. It was getting stronger, and it perked up her senses. Strange, though. As she got closer, she could distinguish that the smell came from a single source. One human. All the better for Carmilla. One measly human was easily enough to deal with.

The first thing Carmilla noticed was the vegetation starting to become a little lighter, and suddenly she was standing in a large, empty clearing amongst the trees.

Empty, save for one structure.

A tall, stone tower sat in the middle of the clearing.

If the trees hadn't been so thick, Carmilla certainly would've spotted the tip of the tower some ways back. It was well hidden. Whoever lived here did not want to be found.

Carmilla was about to ruin their day.

Carmilla approached the tower and spotted a large door at the bottom. Made of steel.

Steel? That would make it cumbersome to break through, and hungry Carmilla didn't have the energy to do so.

She wandered around back of the tower, looking up until she spotted it. Right at the top of the tower was an open window. An oversight on the owner's part. Sure, climbing the tower would still be a hassle, but it was better than slamming her fists against a steel door until it finally concaved.

Carmilla placed her hands against the rough surface of the stone and hoisted herself up. She used the remaining strength of her arms and legs to clamber up the side, using as many foothold as she could. Eventually, and thankfully, her hand grabbed the ledge of the window.

The smell of human blood coursing through someone's veins tickled her nose.

Dinner time.

Carmilla's hand gripped tightly onto the ledge, pulling the rest of her body up. She crouched on the edge, gazing in. What she saw, despite her hunger, made her pause.

She didn't exactly know what to expect. Perhaps a lonely alchemist or scholar locked away in his lab. Maybe even a member of the royal guard, set here as some sort of outpost.

She did not expect to see the décor of a little girl's room.

Carmilla looked across the pastel curtains, the shelves of picture books, and the drawings across the walls that increasingly became more impressive as the wall went on. Eventually Carmilla's eyes fell upon a small, pink bed. On top of it was a young girl with golden-brown hair lying on her stomach, feet kicking in the air to a steady rhythm, reading one of the picture books. She couldn't have been older than twelve. Maybe younger.

Damn.

Carmilla cursed herself for having the personal rule of not eating children. She wanted to at least give them a chance to reach any potential they had before she viciously slaughtered them. Carmilla always had the mentality that a child could grow up to write her favourite poem, or develop a brilliant philosophical theory. Her sister always called her a sap due to this rule, and now with her stomach clawing at itself, she was inclined to agree.

Carmilla gritted her teeth, starting to turn away. Figures she would be cursed to roam as a monster with a side of humanity. But she supposed it couldn't be helped.

And yet Carmilla paused again. Her curiosity was piqued. She still only smelled one human. What was a young girl doing all the way out here alone in the tower? Carmilla closed her eyes, fighting a frustrated groan. She knew she'd wonder, and then she'd be curious _and_ hungry.

She turned back around, lounging casually against the windowsill as she viewed the girl.

"What're you reading there, Cupcake?"

The girl let out a small yelp as she jumped up, shuffling to the end of her bed farthest from the window.

"Who-who are you?!" The girl squeaked, staring at Carmilla with wide eyes. Carmilla tried her best to give the girl a friendly smile, but knowing her, it probably came off as a grimace.

"Carmilla." Carmilla answered matter-of-factly. "What's your name?"

"I'm-" The girl started, but her eyes widened even more. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers! My dad said so! And you're going to be in real trouble if he finds you here!"

So the mysterious little hermit girl had a father.

"And where is your father?" Carmilla asked. The girl blinked a couple of times.

"He's… he's not here right now. But he'll be back! He visits me three times a week!" The girl exclaimed. Carmilla raised her eyebrow.

"He leaves you here all alone?" Carmilla questioned. The girl stuck out her bottom lip in a prominent pout.

"Just to protect me. From- from people like you!" The girl shouted, and then she pulled her blanket up over her head. Her next statement came out muffled. "Go away!"

"You really think that blanket will protect you?" Carmilla chuckled.

"It's protected me from monsters so far!" The muffled little voice came again.

"Oh really? You get visits from monsters often?" Carmilla inquired. The little girl was silent for a moment.

"Just when I sleep. I see them when I sleep."

If Carmilla didn't have super hearing, she wouldn't have even heard what the girl said. Somehow, she felt her undead heart break a little.

She looked closer at the drawings scrawled across the walls. Some of the creatures were terrifying with large claws and giant teeth. Twisted, dark mind for just a cute little girl.

"Well what if I told you I'm not a monster?" Carmilla offered. Slowly, the little girl lowered the blanket down from her face. She stopped the fabric under her eyes as she stared at Carmilla, and then she snapped the blanket back over herself again.

"Yes you are!" The little girl declared. Carmilla tried to not be a little offended.

"And how can you be so sure?" Carmilla asked curiously.

"Because… because how else would you have climbed up to my window! It's a really big climb! And you're… really pretty." The girl's small voice came again. Carmilla fought the smile that threatened the corners of her mouth. "You're a vampire!"

Smart girl. Most adults couldn't even tell… until it was too late.

"Okay, you caught me." Carmilla sighed. "How do you know so much about vampires?"

"My dad taught me." The girl mumbled. Carmilla tilted her head.

"So you know how dangerous we are. How strong we are." Carmilla crooned. Again, the girl lowered the blanket the below her eyes. She didn't look as afraid as Carmilla expected. Inquisitive, if anything.

"Are you going to eat me?" The girl asked meekly. Carmilla had to let out a little chuckle.

"No. I'm not hungry." Carmilla shrugged.

Outrageous lie, but Carmilla wasn't about to tell the little girl otherwise.

The girl finally dropped the blanket, letting it pool in her lap. She looked satisfied with Carmilla's answer. Carmilla couldn't wrap her head around how the girl could be so smart and yet so gullible and lacking in the self-preservation department all at the same time.

"What's your name?" Carmilla asked again, and watched as the girl debated while chewing her lip. "Come on. I gave you my name. It's only polite."

The girl heaved out a sigh, and she nodded. This father of hers must've also taught her the importance of manners.

"I'm Laura."

Laura.

"Nice to meet you, Laura. See? Now we're not strangers. We can talk." Carmilla flashed her a smile. Laura leaned in slightly, her eyes squinting.

"You don't have fangs." Laura commented. Carmilla immediately ran her tongue over the flat surfaces of her teeth. Interesting. Usually her fangs would be poking out no matter what when she was this hungry. Unless… she had absolutely no desire to kill.

Mattie was right. She was soft.

"I can retract them." Carmilla explained. "Your dad didn't teach you that?"

"My dad only taught me that vampires are really dangerous. They drink blood and are extremely beautiful." Laura announced. "And he told me I'm supposed to stab it through the heart with a wooden stake if I ever met one."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're going to do to me?"

Laura seemed to think about it for a moment.

"No. Just as long as you stay by the window." Laura puffed out her chest. Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose while she snickered. This naïve child. As if she had a stake.

"Your wish is my command." Carmilla gave Laura a half bow. "How old are you, Laura?" Carmilla asked, looking back up at her.

"Eleven." There was no hint of hesitation in Laura's voice this time. "How old are you?"

"Three hundred and thirty-four." Carmilla said with a smirk. Laura's eyes widened in awe.

" _Wow_! That's like, _real_ long!" Laura gasped.

"Sure is, creampuff." Carmilla nodded sadly.

"I bet you have so many stories! Will you tell me some?" Laura requested, sitting up on her knees excitedly. Carmilla sighed, shaking her head.

"Nothing I have to tell you is something you want to hear, cutie." Carmilla muttered. "Besides, you seem to have enough books already."

Laura frowned at that. "Yeah. Just picture books. They're so easy to read." She huffed, holding up the one she had been reading. Carmilla trained her eyes on the pages. A book about the dangers of monsters. She looked at the shelves and saw they were along the same vein. No wonder Laura had nightmares.

And only picture books at age eleven? Was her dad trying to keep her illiterate?

"Why are you here?" Carmilla asked gently. Laura lowered the book, looking a little puzzled.

"I told you. To keep me from monsters." Laura mumbled.

"Seems your methods could use a little work." Carmilla gestured to herself. Laura pouted.

"I think it's only supposed to keep away _mean_ monsters." Laura stated, and Carmilla couldn't help but feel a little touched.

"And what makes you think there are nice monsters?" Carmilla inquired. Laura puffed up her chest again.

"There has to be!" She exclaimed, but deflated soon after and stared at her lap. "I know there are really bad humans, but there are really good humans, too. It has to be the same for monsters, right?"

Carmilla's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Curious child. Meticulously taught to fear monsters, and yet she saw the potential for good in them anyway. For the good in _her_.

The mystery of the hermit girl deepened.

"Some of us are in the middle, creampuff. Not good or bad." Carmilla explained. Laura tilted her head like she didn't understand, and Carmilla sighed, deciding to move on. "Have you always been here?"

Laura shook her head.

"No. But when I was nine, my dad woke me up in the middle of the night. He was really scared! And he brought me here and told me to be good and safe, and that this was my new castle and I was its princess. I've been staying here ruling it ever since." Laura proclaimed. Carmilla raised her eyebrow. She could tell by the look on Laura's face that she didn't really believe she was here to play princess.

She was nine. Two years ago. That's when tensions within the kingdom flared up severely. They had been on the edge of a civil war ever since. Did Laura's father truly lock her away to protect her from that? Tensions may not cease for a long time. Maybe Laura was safe out here, but at what cost? It seemed incredibly selfish on her father's part.

"And your dad leaves you here all alone?" Carmilla questioned. Again, Laura frowned and she played with the blanket with her hands.

"Sometimes. He's really busy." Laura muttered.

Hmm.

"Laura, what's your last name?" Carmilla inquired.

"Hollis. Why?" Laura answered.

Carmilla's head reared back in surprise. This just got _far_ more interesting.

Lord Hollis was a name known wildly across the kingdom. He was very close to king and queen – practically their right hand man. He was known for his generosity and kindness by the peasants. The only other person who was as close to the crown as he was… was her Mother, Lady Morgan.

And she influenced things through fear. And how wouldn't you, when you were a clan composed of vampires? Not that the king and queen knew that, but the intimidation was still there.

But more interesting than that, Lord Hollis had a wife and daughter… who were both supposedly killed three years ago.

"Hey!" Laura called out, snapping Carmilla out of her thoughts. Carmilla shook her head.

"Sorry, creampuff." Carmilla muttered.

"What's your last name?" Laura questioned. "It's only polite."

Carmilla flashed a smile. This girl was far too smart to be cooped up in a place like this.

"Karnstein. Carmilla Karnstein." Carmilla relayed. Laura threw her hands up in the air.

"Now we're like, _super_ not strangers!" Laura exclaimed, eliciting a chuckle from Carmilla.

"Seems that way, cutie." Carmilla nodded. Laura grinned at her, and Carmilla felt her heart ache a little. She knew what it was like to be locked away by a parent, too.

And as smart as this girl was, she still wasn't old enough to know better. At that age, dad knows best.

Carmilla once again glanced at the picture books and again at the inside of the tower. Lord Hollis must have been a fan of fairy tales.

"So, a princess locked away in a tower. I half-expected your hair to be long enough to reach the bottom of the tower." Carmilla commented. Laura's face scrunched up her face in confusion.

"My dad cuts my hair!" Laura claimed. Carmilla shook her head. Of course her father left that of out the picture book collection.

"It's just from a story. A princess with long, golden hair locked in a tower who was saved by a charming prince." Carmilla explained. Laura tilted her head.

"Are you a prince?"

It took everything in Carmilla not to burst out laughing. As in, _genuinely_ laugh. Something she hadn't done for a long time.

"Not even slightly, buttercup." Carmilla smirked. Laura nodded adamantly.

"Good. Because I don't need saving." Laura declared.

"I'm sure you don't, Cupcake." Carmilla gave Laura a warm smile, and then looked outside. The sun had long descended below the horizon, and Carmilla's hunger was only getting worse. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably get going. Creature of the night, and all that."

"Wait! Um, Carmilla?" Laura's voice called out. Carmilla glanced back at her, and her arms were squeezing the blanket to herself. "Will you come back to visit again? I… I don't have any one to talk to, except my dad."

Carmilla berated herself internally. She should just turn away from this – never come back. Lord Hollis' supposedly dead daughter? That's just more trouble than she was willing to deal with. And yet, she felt a certain connection to this young girl. After all, how often had she wished she had someone to talk to while she fell into a slow insanity, consumed by blood in her coffin prison?

"Sure thing, creampuff. But only if you promise not to tell your dad. He might try to keep me out." Carmilla nodded. Laura's smile almost seemed to burst at the seams. Carmilla gave a small wave, and then she leapt from the window.

She hit the ground with a hard thud, but it was nothing that could seriously injure her. She brushed herself off and looked up in time to see a small head frantically poke itself out from the window. The figure waved at her, and if Carmilla focused enough, she could see Laura's relieved smile.

Carmilla turned away, looking back into the forest.

As she thought, she'd be having squirrel tonight.

* * *

"Ugh, Carmilla, you smell like woodland creatures." Mattie grimaced when Carmilla entered the hall. "Please feed off one of the servants before somebody mistakes you for a slobbering wild dog."

"Gladly." Carmilla muttered, cracking her neck.

"Mother is quite upset with you for running off, by the way." Mattie stated.

"I left a note." Carmilla shrugged.

"You're playing with fire here, darling." Mattie warned.

"Aren't I always?" Carmilla sighed. "Where's the nearest fully-replenished servant?"

"That one pig-headed one… Kirsch, or something. He should be polishing our silverware, but I'm certain he can take a break." Mattie relayed. "And do try not to drain him dry. Good help willing to keep quiet about our true natures and stupid enough to not doing anything about it are so hard to find."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some newborn." Carmilla snarled.

"Ooh, touchy." Mattie smirked. Carmilla sighed, heading off to find the beefcake of the servant.

"Oh, Mircalla."

Carmilla froze. She hated that name. She wasn't that name anymore. Not since the coffin. Only one person still called her that.

"Mother." Carmilla turned slowly to see the looming woman striding towards her. The woman came up to her and gave Carmilla a stiff embrace.

"Welcome back, my glittering girl." Mother crooned. Carmilla tensed even more, if possible. "I trust you got all of that out your system. It's not proper to shirk your responsibilities for a few days by gallivanting in the outskirts."

"Sorry, Mother." Carmilla muttered as Mother pulled away.

"As you should be. Acting like a rebellious teenager is not becoming of a countess." Mother stated firmly. "I also hope you didn't try to cross into the next kingdom with another girl again, did you?"

"No." Carmilla glowered.

"Of course not. I have spells in place to ensure I'd be informed if you attempted such a reckless act again. Besides, we wouldn't want the consequences of last time to repeat themselves, would we?"

"No." Carmilla repeated, even darker.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Mother gave Carmilla a tight smile. "But I do wish you would take our political exploits a tad more seriously. The whole country is on the line, after all. I expect much more from you."

Carmilla clenched her fists.

"For the record, I have information that would be helpful to you due to my _gallivanting_." Carmilla growled. Mother cocked an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Interesting. What do you believe you found out there that could possibly be of importance? A shiny rock?" Mother questioned in a patronizing tone.

"Lord Hollis' daughter is alive." Carmilla revealed.

Mother's eyebrows shot upward in surprise while Mattie's jaw dropped slightly.

"Are you certain?" Mattie interrogated.

"Lord Hollis' wife and daughter were killed by raiders three years ago. I saw to it _personally_." Mother stated, and Carmilla felt sick to her stomach. "What makes you believe such a thing?"

"I found her. Lord Hollis has her hidden away, to protect her from the war… and from you, apparently." Carmilla glared.

"Where?" Mother demanded. Carmilla swallowed hard. She wasn't about to give Laura up to one of the _mean_ monsters.

"It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that she's clearly precious enough to Lord Hollis to keep her locked away and protected like this. I was thinking, if I went back there and aided her to escape to the next kingdom over, that would deal a heavy blow against Lord Hollis and his house." Carmilla declared.

If Carmilla could give Laura a chance at freedom, she would.

Mother looked Carmilla up and down curiously, and then waved the idea off.

"She would still be fairly young, correct? It's a ridiculous rule, but until she is eighteen she is his property. He would have the right to chase her into the next kingdom to retrieve her, giving him the opportunity to contact the royal family there and possibly garner his support. No, the best course of action is to slit her throat and be done with it." Mother stated.

Carmilla's stomach dropped.

"But perhaps it would be far more devastating if Lord Hollis believed that Lau- that his child left him of her own accord?" Carmilla suggested. Mother viewed Carmilla with interest.

"Hmm, maybe there is hope for you yet, Mircalla. Yes, killing her now would not do much other than bruise his emotional state further. But by her eighteenth birthday, my plan will be in full effect and it would be a perfect time for him to be distracted by the lack of his dear, doting daughter." Mother's fangs gleamed with her smile.

"Right. So, when she is eighteen, I can take her to the border." Carmilla nodded. Mother raised her eyebrow.

"Naturally." Mother confirmed, and Carmilla breathed a sigh of relief. But she soon tensed after when Mother touched her cheek. "Well done, darling. This is truly intriguing intel. I'm so proud of you."

A shiver ran down Carmilla's spine.

"Thank you, Mother." Carmilla croaked out.

"In the meantime, Mircalla, you are forbidden from visiting this girl. Would hate to give her a reason to stay, wouldn't we?" Mother requested, but it was more of an order.

"Of course." Carmilla nodded slowly.

After that, Mother dismissed her and Carmilla left in a flurry to find herself a meal.

Seven years.

Laura just had to wait seven more years.

* * *

"Brought you something, Cupcake."

Laura looked up from yet another picture book and saw Carmilla. The brightest smile spread across that little face.

"Carmilla! You came back!" Laura exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if you would!"

"Me neither, creampuff." Carmilla grumbled. Laura's smile faltered and she looked at Carmilla with confusion. "Uh, that is to say, I wasn't sure if I could find the perfect book for you."

Carmilla held up the little leather-bound book, and Laura's smile returned.

"You brought me a new book?!" Laura gasped.

"Mhm. No pictures in this one. Just two-hundred pages about a swords-maiden travelling across the world to find her friend." Carmilla stated. "Best part is, the swords-maiden isn't good or bad. She does some bad things. She messes up sometimes. She's just a girl who cares about someone and won't let anyone get in her way."

Laura's eyes widened.

" _Wow_! My dad never lets me read stories like that!" Laura gaped. Carmilla waved the book around a bit.

"Want it?" Carmilla inquired. Laura pressed her lips together.

"Um, wait there." Laura requested as she got up from her bed.

Carmilla sighed. Still not trusted enough to be let into the tower, which was probably wise on Laura's part. Not that she couldn't enter if she wanted to.

Laura stood in the middle of her room in front of Carmilla and held out her hands.

"Toss it!" Laura ordered. Carmilla smiled, gently lofting the book to her. Laura caught it easily and she flipped through it in wonder. She looked up at Carmilla with a smile. "Thank you!"

"No problem, creampuff. There's more where that came from if you want it." Carmilla nodded. Laura's smile somehow grew wider, and Carmilla bemused the fact that _she_ was supposed to be the supernatural creature here.

Laura put the book to the side and sat in the middle of the floor. She looked at Carmilla with intrigue.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Laura inquired.

"Sure." Carmilla conceded.

"What does blood taste like?"

Yep, this child was twisted.

"What, you've never bitten your tongue by accident before?" Carmilla questioned. Laura screwed her mouth to the side.

"Well, yeah. But it tasted funny. Does it taste differently to you? It has to. Otherwise, why would you eat it?" Laura prattled. Carmilla shook her head incredulously.

"It tastes about the same, if memory serves me. But it's the only thing that satiates my appetite. So that's what I eat." Carmilla explained. Laura scrunched up her nose.

"Gross!" Laura giggled, and the sound made Carmilla smile.

"Yeah, it is." Carmilla agreed.

Laura asked her more questions, like if she had a heartbeat, how many oxen she could lift, if she hated the sun, etc. Typical curious questions from a child.

A few weeks later when Carmilla visited again, Laura had more questions.

"What was it like to die?" Laura inquired. Carmilla blinked in surprise.

"A little morbid, don't you think?" Carmilla frowned. Laura just shrugged as if she asked about the weather.

"I've never met anyone who died before." Laura stated. Carmilla sighed.

"I wouldn't recommend it. I don't remember much, but it felt… lonely." Carmilla mumbled. Laura looked at Carmilla with wide eyes before staring at the ground.

"Maybe I've already died, then." Laura whispered. Carmilla's brow knitted together, and Laura never looked so small.

Maybe the topic was far too morbid for an eleven-year-old.

"Hey. Why do you get to ask all the questions? Don't I get to learn about you?" Carmilla inquired. Laura looked back up and nodded slowly. "What's your favourite animal?"

Carmilla was happy to see the smile back on Laura's face.

Happy.

"Cats! I remember we had a big fluffy one back at my house!" Laura exclaimed, and Carmilla smiled. Of course, cats.

"And what's your favourite food?"

"Cookies!"

They went like that for a while until Carmilla couldn't think of anymore pointless questions.

"Well, Cupcake, I should probably get going again." Carmilla announced.

"W-wait!" Laura pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Carmilla assured her.

"It's not that." Laura muttered. She looked shy for the first time since Carmilla met her.

"What's wrong?" Carmilla questioned. Laura pushed herself up and went to her bed, reaching under the mattress and pulling out the book Carmilla gave her.

"I… I can't read it." Laura sniffled. "I mean, I _can_ , but it's hard. There's so many words I don't know, and," Laura paused, looking up at Carmilla in the window. "Can you come read to me?"

"Are you inviting me in, Cupcake?" Carmilla questioned.

Laura knew that Carmilla wasn't bound by an invitation rule. That was one of the questions she asked, and Carmilla proved it by sticking her foot through the window. Still, Laura nodded. A sign of trust.

"And you won't try to stake me?" Carmilla interrogated further.

"Nuh-uh!" Laura promised.

Carmilla slipped off the ledge of the window and let her feet hit the floor of Laura's room. Of Laura's prison.

Laura crawled up onto her bed and Carmilla took a seat beside her, the book being placed into her lap.

God, how did she get here, reading a book to this child? What a sentimental idiot.

Carmilla read the story slowly to Laura with Laura looking over her arm. Carmilla would point out certain words until Laura recognized them, and then she would have Laura read small sections back to her. Eventually, while Carmilla was reading about the swords-maiden fighting off a pack of wolves, she felt the small body slump against her.

Fast asleep.

Carmilla smiled down at her and closed the book, tilting Laura gently to lay her against the pillow. She tucked her in, hid the book away for another day, and fled into the night.

After that, Carmilla's visits mainly composed of reading to Laura, and Laura learning a bit more. Laura would continue to be illiterate over Carmilla's undead body.

Carmilla found herself scouring the town for the most popular books with the noble children and teenagers while running political errands. She found many books including one about a boy wizard, a book about a man who can travel through time, a book about a girl who solved mysteries, and even a book about a girl who slayed vampires.

She figured Laura would get a kick out of that last one. Besides, Carmilla figured Laura should learn that not all vampires can be trusted.

Laura loved them all.

* * *

When Laura was twelve, Carmilla clambered through the window of the tower only to find Laura crying.

"Laura, Laura, Laura, what's wrong? Hey." Carmilla immediately rushed to Laura's side, running her hand over her hair soothingly. Laura collapsed into her, sobbing softly.

"My- my- my dad's the worst!" Laura cried.

Either Laura finally figured out that it was wrong of her father to lock her away like this, or she was truly starting to become a teenager.

"What'd he do, Cupcake?" Carmilla questioned.

"He… he tried to give me another lesson about vampires…" Laura sniffed. "And I tried to tell him they weren't all bad but he wouldn't _listen_! He got so angry!"

So basically they fought about _her_. Great.

"Well, he isn't wrong. Remember the vampire slaying book? There were some pretty nasty vampires in there." Carmilla explained.

"But there were also nice ones! And you're a nice one!" Laura argued. Carmilla couldn't argue back about that one. She hadn't done anything to make Laura think otherwise.

"Even the nice ones can be fierce, Cupcake." Carmilla explained.

"How?" Laura hiccupped. Carmilla sighed, wondering if the consequences of this would be irreversible.

"Want to see something scary?" Carmilla asked, stepping away. Laura looked at her with curiosity, and nodded slowly.

Then Carmilla began to shift, leaving the body of a large black panther where her human form used to be. Carmilla expected Laura to scream, or cower, or maybe that supposed stake would finally make an appearance.

But no. It was Laura.

"You can turn into a kitty!" Laura gasped. "Oh my god, you're so cute!"

Carmilla was sure her expression was the face of a very exasperated panther.

"Can I… can I pet you?" Laura requested politely. Carmilla rolled her eyes and sauntered forward, letting the top of her head press into Laura's palm. Laura's fingers started scratching into her scalp, and Carmilla felt herself melt.

She hadn't let anyone pet her in… a very long time.

"Was this supposed to scare me? You're adorable!" Laura giggled. Carmilla let out a low growl and pushed her head against Laura's torso to make her fall back into the bed. But Laura only laughed some more. "Ooh, I'm so scared! Someone save me from the big fluffy kitten!"

Carmilla lifted her head, her expression unimpressed. Laura covered her mouth, giggling.

Carmilla shifted back into her human form, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair – and secretly missing Laura's TLC.

"You're a strange human, you know that?" Carmilla sighed.

* * *

Carmilla didn't see Laura cry again until she was thirteen, when she finally talked about her mom.

She was unusually quiet that day. Carmilla watched silently while Laura painted using the paints and parchment she had gotten Laura in town (she was starting to run out of room on her walls, and Laura still had a long way to go until eighteen).

Laura was getting quite good at painting and drawing, which was understandable as that and reading was all Laura had to do all day. Carmilla thought about getting her a lute or something.

"She looks beautiful." Carmilla eventually commented. And she was, with the long hair and striking blue eyes. Laura had put a lot of focus in the eyes. "Who is she? One of the characters from the books?"

Laura could read all on her own now just fine, but Laura said she still preferred to read with Carmilla when she was around.

"No." Laura mumbled. "It's my mom. Or what I remember of her."

Carmilla nearly sunk into herself.

"I'm sorry." Carmilla murmured.

"So am I." Laura whispered. "I think it was my fault."

"Laura-"

"No, you weren't there." Laura snapped, looking away. "Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carmilla offered. Laura sighed, resting her back against the edge of the bed.

"I don't remember too much. I just remember I was travelling somewhere with my mom. One of the horses suddenly hurt its leg and we had to stop for a while. My mom told me, stay close to the carriage. But I didn't listen." Laura bit her lip. "Next thing I knew, some guy in a mask had a knife to my throat. And there were a bunch of them. My mom, she tried to fight them off, but-" Laura's voice cut off, her head bowing as emotion spread across her face. Carmilla quickly sat beside her.

"It's okay. I'm here." Carmilla assured her. Laura nodded slowly.

"I watched her die. And then they came for me." Laura trembled, and she pulled up her shirt. Carmilla viewed the long, jagged scar that went up Laura's side. "There was so much blood, I guess they thought I was dead. My dad thought I was dead. _I_ thought I was dead."

"Hey, you're okay." Carmilla squeezed Laura's arm and she choked out a sob.

"Remember when you told me dying feels lonely? After that, my dad didn't let me out anymore. He hid me away, and put me here. And I know it's for my own protection, but-" Laura heaved out a couple more sobs, "I feel _so_ alone that I wonder if I died that day and this is just my hell."

"Cupcake, no, you're very much alive. Take it from someone whose actually dead." Carmilla assured her, but Laura just kept devolving into more sobs. Ugh, she was not good at this. "And you're not alone. You have me, remember?"

Laura's sobbed muted a little bit as she looked up at Carmilla.

"Why?" Laura questioned, her cheeks glistening with tears. "Why do you keep coming back?"

Carmilla let her head fall back, because it was a good question. One that Carmilla was still trying to figure out herself.

"Let's just say… there's something about you." Carmilla answered. Laura tilted her head.

"Maybe it's my magnetic personality." Laura offered, a ghost of a smile on her face. Carmilla looked Laura over, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, no, it's definitely not that." Carmilla teased, shoving Laura gently with her knee. Laura released a giggle, shoving Carmilla back.

"Jerk!" Laura pouted, and hugged Carmilla's arm. She grew still again, staring out over her floor. "I'm glad I met you, but I can't help but think how things would've been if I hadn't wandered away from the carriage. Maybe my mom would still be alive."

Carmilla looked at Laura, feeling a little helpless. What could she say to the girl? No, it wasn't her fault? The whole attack was orchestrated, and the culprit was Carmilla's own Mother?

Carmilla hated how she was worried that Laura would push her away.

So instead, she simply wrapped her arms around Laura and let her cry against her, trying to let her know that it was okay.

* * *

Carmilla didn't gather the courage to tell Laura about the truth about her mother until she was fourteen.

Laura was old enough, and she had the right to know. And if Laura pushed her away, it was probably for the best.

"I mean, the story is great, but where are all the women? There's like, three in the entire trilogy. _And_ the prequel. I get they were written a while ago, but still. We should strive for more inclusion! Unless the books you've already brought me just spoiled me in terms of representation… Carmilla?" Laura questioned after her rant.

"Hmm? Oh, right, Cupcake. Girl power. Yeah." Carmilla muttered. Clearly the feminist essays Carmilla had grabbed for Laura were having their desired impact. She had started getting Laura works of fiction and non-fiction to help broaden her horizons.

"You okay? Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?" Laura teased. Carmilla knew Laura was just joking, but she still flinched anyway. Laura caught it. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Was that offensive?"

"Don't worry about it." Carmilla shrugged. Laura watched her silently, and Carmilla released a sigh. "How would you like to hear a different story? I promise there's nothing but women in it."

"What kind of story?" Laura questioned. Carmilla hung her head.

"A story… about me." Carmilla muttered. Laura's eyes widened. Carmilla had barely divulged any of her past to Laura, despite minor pestering at times.

" _Finally_." Laura sighed, shifting herself to face Carmilla. "Tell me everything."

"I've warned you before, Cupcake. I have nothing to tell you that you want to hear." Carmilla mumbled. "But I figured it's time you knew."

Laura's wonder grew into seriousness, and she nodded solemnly. So sheltered, yet so grown up.

"My Mother is also a vampire. She's not my birth mother, but she raised me – both as a vampire and in the coming centuries afterward. She's powerful, both physically and politically. She has a bit of a hand in how the Silas is run, particularly with the criminal underworld. Not that she would ever admit that. Still, she's a prominent influence. I happen to know your dad knows her personally." Carmilla muttered.

"My dad knows your mom?" Laura blinked. "Is that… Lady Morgan? I hear my dad complain about her all the time when he visits me."

Still so intuitive.

"That's her. And yes, she's… vexing." Carmilla nodded. Laura frowned.

"She sounds like a terrible person, based on what I've heard." Laura commented. "Sorry, I shouldn't say that about your mom-"

"No, you're right. She's terrible. She's one of the _mean_ monsters." Carmilla explained. Laura looked at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

"I guess not all parents can be kind." Laura sighed.

Coming from a girl whose father locked her up in a tower. Whatever.

"I don't even think my Mother truly knows what it means to be kind. All she cares about is control." Carmilla muttered. "Including me. She raised me to be her henchman, basically. Although her actions guarantee a wealthy kingdom, I don't always agree with her radical methods."

Carmilla closed her eyes, letting her head fall back and hit the wall. Laura continued to listen attentively.

"A long time ago, my Mother had relations with a noble family. They ran a casino, the only legal one in the kingdom. She wanted it for herself. She instructed me to make friends with the family's daughter to help Mother get closer to the parents. The daughter's name was Ell, and she became… very special to me." Carmilla breathed.

"So it wasn't just pretend anymore?" Laura questioned.

"Not for me, anyway. But I feared what my Mother might do if she were desperate. So one day I took Ell and we both fled to the border, planning to start a new life. But my Mother was there, waiting. Furious. She revealed to Ell what I truly was, and Ell turned on me. Then, while Ell was distracted, my Mother, she-" Carmilla paused, still feeling the cold sting of that day.

She felt a small pressure on her knee and looked up to see Laura resting her hand on it, giving her a compassionate look. Laura gave Carmilla a small nod, which Carmilla returned. She took a deep breath.

"It wasn't enough to kill Ell. For my insolence, my Mother locked me away in a coffin full of blood. She didn't let me out until decades later, when she felt I had learned my lesson." Carmilla finished with a shaky, frivolous exhale.

"Why are you telling me all this? Why now?" Laura inquired gently.

"Because of what I'm going to tell you next. I need you to know I'm not on my Mother's side – that she's hurt me, too. That I had nothing to do with it." Carmilla expressed. Laura's brow furrowed.

"To do with what?" Laura asked.

"With your mom's death." Carmilla breathed. Laura's eyes widened. "My Mother and your father – as you know, they butt heads often. And so my Mother, using her criminal connections, offered a lot of money for the disposal of his family. And so…"

Carmilla didn't need to finish. Laura retracted her hand and she stared ahead, looking dazed.

"So the horse getting hurt, and me being led away from the carriage…" Laura gaped.

"All planned out by my Mother." Carmilla frowned. "Laura, I am so sorry."

Laura looked away, slowly got up off the floor, and started pacing.

"This whole time, it was your Mother. And you knew?" Laura accused, clearly upset.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Carmilla assured her. Laura bit her lip.

"I have to tell my dad. He needs to know it wasn't just a random attack. He needs to know he's dealing with a vampire. An _evil_ vampire." Laura ranted, but Carmilla shook her head.

"Cupcake, no. That will only make things worse. Your dad probably already suspects, which is why you're here. And confirming it- well, the tensions between our houses are already high enough. Such information could spark a war far too early. A lot of innocent people _and_ vampires could be killed." Carmilla warned.

The idea of her Mother being defeated was enticing, but Carmilla couldn't risk putting Mattie in unnecessary danger. If anything ever happened to Mattie, she'd never forgive herself.

"Well you're strong, and you can turn into a big black cat. Can you kill her?" Laura interrogated. "For Ell. For my mom."

Carmilla looked at Laura in surprise.

"I wish it were that simple, creampuff. But Mother is much older than I am, and much stronger. I wouldn't even get close to harming her before she ripped my head off." Carmilla sighed. Laura's expression darkened.

"She needs to pay. She can't get away with what she's done to us!" Laura exclaimed.

"You're right, but there's nothing we can do." Carmilla shook her head solemnly. "The best we can do is wait, and let the chips fall where they may."

"I feel so useless. I wish I could be like the people in my books, saving the day." Laura pouted.

"Welcome to the club, Cupcake." Carmilla muttered. She was anything but a hero. "Again, I'm sorry about your mom."

Laura looked up at her, and then practically flew across the room to give Carmilla a hug.

"I'm sorry about Ell, and that your Mother is practically the devil." Laura murmured. "And thank you for telling me."

"No secrets between tower buddies." Carmilla cooed, and she felt the relief wash over her that Laura understood. That she didn't blame Carmilla. That she was allowed to continue to visit.

She did so a couple weeks later, dropping through the window suddenly. Laura jumped at Carmilla's abrupt arrival.

"Carmilla! You need to give me a warning, sometimes." Laura gasped.

"Sorry, cutie. Thought you'd be more excited to see me." Carmilla smirked, looking Laura over. She had a piece of parchment and quill in hand. Another present from Carmilla being put to good use. "Ah, what's the lady writing?"

"Nothing!" Laura exclaimed, snatching the parchment away. There was a blush in her cheeks. "It's… personal."

"Hey, I won't look if you don't want me to. If you're too busy, I can come back another night." Carmilla stated, swinging her leg back out the window.

"No, wait!" Laura cried out. She shrunk down, looking vulnerable. "Stay."

"I was just teasing, creampuff." Carmilla chuckled, crawling back in. Laura perked up.

"Did you bring me anything?" Laura questioned. Carmilla felt it was important that Laura kept in touch with the outside world, so she'd always bring mementos of what she experienced. Sometimes it'd be streamers from a festival that came by, or little wood carvings by artisans, or posters of a travelling troupe.

"New baker opened up shop." Carmilla smiled, pulling out a pastry from her pouch. "These have rave reviews."

"Ooh!" Laura gasped, taking the pastry and biting into it. "Oh my god, tastes like heaven." Laura mumbled through her chewing. "This is by far my favourite gift yet."

"I'll keep that in mind." Carmilla chuckled.

Carmilla watched patiently while Laura finished off the pastry, but where she expected to see satisfied contentment when she finished, she only saw confliction on Laura's face.

"Can I ask you something?" Laura requested.

"Of course." Carmilla nodded.

"It's about Ell." Laura admitted. Carmilla blinked a few times, but nodded again slowly. "Did you love her?"

Carmilla pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Yes." Carmilla confirmed.

"Like, you wanted to kiss her and stuff?" Laura continued.

"Yes." Carmilla repeated, a little softer. Laura seemed to contemplate that information for a little.

"Is that okay? Can girls love girls, or is it just a vampire thing?" Laura questioned. Carmilla released a chuckle.

"Yes, it's okay. It's normal, and is observed in most species. Including humans." Carmilla assured her. A smile spread across Laura's face.

"Good. Because whenever I read and there's a romance, I always saw myself from the guy's perspective, wanting to date the girl. I'm so relieved that's normal!" Laura groaned.

"Yeah, unfortunately not a lot of books show two girls loving each other, so I understand why you would be worried. But there's nothing to worry about." Carmilla stated, and Laura nodded in agreement.

"There should be more girls loving girls in books! That's why I, um," Laura shyly pulled out the parchment she had been writing on. "I was writing a story. It's stupid. But it's about the swords-maiden and the vampire slayer meeting and falling in love."

"I'd read that in a heartbeat, Cupcake." Carmilla grinned. Laura looked at Carmilla with doe-eyes and held out the parchment.

"Would you like to? I mean, I told you it's stupid, but…" Laura bit her lip, and Carmilla reached out and took the parchment.

"I'd be honoured, cutie."

The next time Carmilla visited, she brought Laura a Sapphic (age appropriate) novel that she searched the seediest bookshops for.

* * *

Laura started acting weird around the time she turned fifteen. Carmilla would show up and Laura would act really jumpy, as if she were hiding something.

Carmilla didn't find out until a couple months after of the reason why.

"If I show you something, do you promise not to laugh?" Laura asked, chewing on her lip.

"No promises." Carmilla shrugged. Laura glared at her and sat down, arms crossed.

"Fine. I just won't show you, then." Laura huffed. Carmilla rolled her eyes. Teenagers.

"Alright, I _promise_. Now what do you have to show me?" Carmilla sighed. Laura had a nervous look in her eye as she stood up.

"I've been working on this for a while and- and it's not perfect but I wanted to show you because I worked really hard and I wanted it to be a surprise but I don't think I got your lips right – not that I look at your lips! I just-"

"Cupcake." Carmilla sighed. "This century, please."

Laura nodded stiffly at the request and went to the curtain by her bed. She pulled it aside, revealing the painted wall behind it.

If Carmilla had breath to lose, she would've lost it there.

It was a portrait of her, sitting in the window like she had the first night she came to the tower. The detail was phenomenal, from the stars outside the window and how a gentle light flooded in over Carmilla and off the stone. Carmilla thought Laura painted her more like a goddess than a monster.

"Laura," Carmilla breathed, "it's beautiful."

Laura looked down, blushing.

"I'm going to pretend that you mean my artwork and you're not just calling yourself beautiful." Laura muttered.

"Well, it takes a true artist to capture this level of beauty." Carmilla smirked. Laura rolled her eyes.

"You really like it?" Laura questioned.

"I _love_ it. And I'm flattered you chose me to put on your last piece of empty wall." Carmilla stated.

"Well, I needed it to be somewhere my dad couldn't see or he'd start asking questions. Plus, I… I wanted a way to keep you around when you weren't here." Laura murmured, looking down at her feet and blushing. Carmilla looked back up at the painting.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as often, lately. Things are getting… hectic." Carmilla sighed.

"Yeah, my dad has been seeming stressed, too." Laura muttered. "He won't really tell me about it, though. Do you think there's really going to be a war?"

Carmilla closed her eyes, pushing her hand through her hair.

"At this point, I'm almost positive there will be." Carmilla admitted. Laura frowned, looking toward the window.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm here, huh?" Laura breathed. "Although I wish I was out there, helping. I wish I could leave just for a few days. The world is too small in here."

"I could do that, you know." Carmilla stated. "Take you away from here, I mean."

Laura looked up at Carmilla in surprise.

"No, I… I couldn't. I'm here for my own good." Laura argued, but she seemed conflicted.

"Laura, I know you believe your dad means well, but this is no way for you to live. He's keeping you here as a possession more than a daughter, and as much as I try to bring you things to pass the time, I know you're miserable." Carmilla claimed.

"You're wrong. My dad, he just doesn't want to lose me again. And I don't want to get hurt again." Laura declared, her hand going to her side where the scar was.

Laura acted strong, but at that moment, Carmilla realized just how much that day haunted her.

"I'd never let you get hurt, Laura. You have the best bodyguard in the world. A vampire." Carmilla argued.

"It's just not worth the risk! Anything could get at me!" Laura cried.

"Your father has brainwashed you. He has you believing that everything outside this tower is out to get you, but that's not true. You can escape for a few days. Don't you want to see the outside world?" Carmilla scoffed.

"Yes!" Laura exclaimed. "But I just- I can't. I'm not ready."

"You can't stay here forever, you know." Carmilla muttered. "When you turn eighteen, you'll be free of him. I can take you away, take you to the next kingdom over. You can start to live your life the way you want to instead of like a doll in a dollhouse, away from his over-protective crap."

Laura stared at Carmilla, and then slowly, she crawled into her bed and faced the wall, her back to Carmilla.

"I'd like to be alone now." Laura whispered.

"Laura-"

"Please." Laura croaked out. Carmilla felt her own emotions catch in her throat.

"Alright." Carmilla relented, turning toward the window. "Do you still want me to visit?"

At first there was a long silence, and Carmilla was about to take that as her answer, but eventually there came a small sound.

"Yes."

Carmilla looked back at Laura's small, curled up figure. From there, her eyes found the portrait of herself on the wall. At least some form of her would be able to watch over Laura that night.

When Carmilla returned next, she had the eerie feeling of someone following her, but she tried to brush it off. She was always careful. No one ever saw her leave for the night.

Laura was in a better mood than the last time, which may have been because Carmilla brought her three pastries this time (an apology, of sorts). Carmilla didn't dare bring up Laura leaving again, though. If she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready. It didn't have to be a concern for a few more years, anyway.

After Laura fell asleep, Carmilla leapt out the window as she usually did – except this time, someone was waiting for her.

"Whose there?!" Carmilla snarled, sensing the presence right away. She crouched, ready and waiting. Had Laura's father finally caught on that she had been visiting his beloved daughter? Did he have a vampire hunter laying in wait, ready to spring a trap?

"So careless, Carmilla. And clearly more of a sap than I ever imagined." Mattie crooned, walking out from beyond the trees. Carmilla relaxed physically, but she was still on alert.

"Mattie, how did you know I was here?" Carmilla inquired.

"Oh, please. You smelled of a human child for years. And you hate children. You're lucky Mother has been preoccupied." Mattie rolled her eyes.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Carmilla questioned, worried.

"Do you take me for a fool? Of course not." Mattie huffed. "The only fool here is you, clearly."

Carmilla clenched her fists.

"What do you want?" Carmilla muttered.

"Just to have a sisterly chat. It's been so long since we've done so, has it not?" Mattie smirked, leaning against a tree. "Mother forbade you from coming here, and yet here you are. What's your fascination with this girl?"

"I wish I knew." Carmilla shook her head. "At the beginning it was just curiosity, and then I felt a sort of kindred bond to her. I suppose it's because we both know what it's like to be trapped by our parents."

"Surely this isn't the only child in the kingdom who's been locked away by their parents. What makes this child so special?" Mattie questioned.

"I don't know. That's just it. She's… special." Carmilla mused. "She's artistic, imaginative, kind, inquisitive, brave-"

" _Human_." Mattie hissed. "Oh, Carmilla. Don't go through this again. I've been watching you closely, the things you gather for seemingly no reason. Books, art supplies… what do you think you're doing? Shaping her into a woman you can love?"

Carmilla's jaw locked and she glowered darkly.

"It's not like that, Mattie." Carmilla growled.

"Then what is it?" Mattie interrogated.

"She's just- it's important to me that she gets a better chance at life. She deserves that much. After all the awful things Mother has made me do, can't I do this one good thing?" Carmilla snapped. Mattie eyed Carmilla curiously.

"I never took you for a hero. I figured you were always content to walk within the grey of life." Mattie clicked her tongue. "Well, as disturbing as your little pet project is, I can't stop you from being self-destructive. Especially once you find yourself falling for the girl just as you need to let her go."

"This isn't about me. It's about Laura." Carmilla muttered.

"Quite." Mattie sighed. "And yet you damned her already."

Carmilla blinked at Mattie, confused.

"What do you mean?" Carmilla questioned.

"Darling, the first thing you did was irrationally tell Mother all about her. What part of that seemed like a good idea?" Mattie shook her head, and Carmilla froze.

"I figured it'd be the best way to ensure Laura got out of the kingdom safely." Carmilla stated. Mattie tutted, shaking her head again.

"Carmilla. Still so full of hope. You know Mother. You know this won't end well for the girl." Mattie explained. Carmilla felt every fibre across her body stiffen.

"She said I would be allowed to take Laura to the border when she was eighteen. And then her dad would be devastated when she chose to leave him." Carmilla mumbled.

"You need to start thinking more like Mother. She never does anything halfway. What would be better? Letting the girl leave, or having the girl come to her, and then letting Lord Hollis watch as she tortured his own daughter? He would relinquish any control immediately." Mattie explained.

Carmilla stared at the ground, her eyes wide, her body shaking. Mattie was right. Carmilla had practically signed Laura's death certificate.

"What do I do?" Carmilla breathed.

"Beat Mother to it. Luckily for you, you've built somewhat of a relationship with the girl. She'll be more inclined to go with you without a fight before Mother can strike." Mattie relayed. Carmilla furrowed her brow.

"Why are you helping me? What do you care?" Carmilla interrogated.

"About the girl? Not at all. But you care about the girl, and I care about you, so I'm willing to turn my back on Mother just this once. Of course, I hope you realize this may mean another few decades damned to the coffin. Are you prepared for that?" Mattie warned.

Laura was just a girl. The years Carmilla spent in the coffin were years she never wanted to revisit. Laura shouldn't be worth that. She shouldn't.

And yet…

"Yes." Carmilla nodded.

Mattie flashed her a smile, letting out a light chuckle.

"See, this is why I'm helping. There's something quite charming about such idiocy."

* * *

Laura was sixteen when the war finally broke out.

It wasn't with a loud proclamation and leaders reading their armies. It was with explosions, limp bodies flying, houses burned to the ground, families torn apart.

Everything was so hectic that Carmilla didn't get a chance to visit Laura for a few months, but eventually there was a lull in activity, and she made a dash for the forest holding Laura's tower.

A paranoid part of Carmilla, after seeing so much destruction, worried that an army had swept through the forest and knocked the tower to the ground, with Laura along with it. She was relieved when the forest was as still as ever, and Laura's tower stood tall.

"Carm!" Laura exclaimed when Carmilla pulled herself through the window. Laura immediately leapt up and tackled Carmilla with a tight hug. "My dad told me the war started. He told me a lot of people were dying. And then you stopped showing up, and I was worried that you, you-"

"Shh, Cupcake. I'm okay. I'm here." Carmilla cooed softly, stroking Laura's hair. "I'm sorry. With everything going on, I couldn't find time to get away."

"I'm so happy you're safe." Laura whimpered. Carmilla sighed, closing her eyes and rocking from side to side.

"Yeah, me too." Carmilla muttered.

Laura stayed glued to Carmilla the whole night as Carmilla updated Laura on what was going on with the war, even the worse parts. But also the good parts, like how the people, regardless of class, bound together to help the injured and the helpless.

Laura did her best to stay awake because she knew once she fell asleep, Carmilla would be gone. It was nearly dawn and Laura's eyelids were fighting to stay open.

"You should sleep." Carmilla whispered.

"Mmm…" Laura murmured sleepily. "Can't you stay?"

"I wish I could, sweetheart, but I have my duties to take care of. I don't want to anger my Mother." Carmilla explained softly. Laura curled up, clutching at Carmilla's shirt.

"If you go… promise to be careful?" Laura mumbled.

"I will." Carmilla agreed.

"And promise to be back soon." Laura demanded.

"I promise." Carmilla sighed, brushing a strand of Laura's hair from her groggy face.

"Good." Laura sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, cutie." Carmilla whispered.

A few more minutes, and Laura's breathing evened out in her slumber. Carmilla carefully detangled herself from Laura's embrace and leaned over to kiss her affectionately on the forehead.

Carmilla did her best to visit more often, and as Laura's seventeenth birthday approached, she knew she was running out of time.

"I mean, thinking back on it, this character was celebrated. He was looked on as heroic, but he lied and hurt so many people for his own selfish purposes. Sure, he could be considered good, but he certainly wasn't pure by any means. He had the world's best interest at heart, but in terms of the smaller picture, everyone he was close to wasn't left unscathed by his actions. And then he went and got himself killed, and people were left to clean up his mess! And don't even get me _started_ on the guy who killed him-" Laura vented.

"Are you acknowledging the existence of grey characters?" Carmilla asked, finally cutting her off. Laura was laying with her head in Carmilla's lap. How they ended up like that, Carmilla couldn't recall.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you remember the only books I had when I was younger. Everything was clean cut. Light vs. dark. Then you came along and showed me different shades. I can't imagine if I was still here, seventeen and reading _picture books_." Laura groaned.

"Your father has never tried to upgrade your collection?" Carmilla questioned.

"No. And he doesn't even know about my collection of books. My mattress is a little lumpy now, by the way." Laura grimaced.

"Maybe I'll grab you more cushions for my next visit." Carmilla offered.

"Ugh, that would be lovely. Thank you." Laura sighed. She laid there silently for a while, chewing her lip. "Hey Carm, you consider yourself a grey character, right?"

"Right." Carmilla nodded.

"Like the swords-maiden. The first book you got me. She didn't always do things that could be considered 'right', but that was okay, because-"

"Because she had someone she cared about." Carmilla murmured, looking down at Laura.

"And she wouldn't let anyone get in her way." Laura nodded, biting her lip. "Do you think my dad is grey?"

Carmilla raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?" Carmilla inquired.

"Growing up, before I came here… before what happened to my mom… I would always hear how good my dad was from everyone who stopped by. They called him a saviour. I thought he was a hero, and I admired him. But this war… he's part of the cause, isn't he?" Laura asked meekly.

"He helped to rile up the masses, certainly. Perhaps this wasn't his intention, but this was the outcome of his actions. And my Mother's." Carmilla mumbled. Laura's brow scrunched together.

"And then there's me. I want to believe he's just wanted to protect me. I _need_ to believe that. But he still put me in a situation where… where I believed I was living in hell." Laura breathed out. "Is that truly a good thing to do?"

"You want my honest answer?" Carmilla scoffed.

"It was rhetorical." Laura shook her head. "I know the honest answer."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Confused." Laura muttered. "How do you deal with someone you love who's hurting you, but they believe they're doing what's best for you?"

"Then _you_ decide what's best for you. Only you can know that." Carmilla mused. Laura chewed on her lip, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

"The outside world scares me, Carm. I've only known the inside of the tower for so long." Laura trembled. "But I don't know how much longer I can stay here."

"I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but eventually you'll reach a point where the outside world is far safer than staying here." Carmilla mumbled.

"What?" Laura gaped.

"My Mother- she'll want to use you to get to you father. It'd be enough to end the war, probably, but you…" Carmilla sucked in sharply. "You have an idea of what my Mother's capable of."

Laura sat up suddenly, gawking at Carmilla.

"Your _Mother_ has me on her _hit list_?!" Laura gasped.

"Unfortunately." Carmilla groaned.

"And you didn't think this was important information?!" Laura yelled.

"You were so steadfast about staying here, there was no point in bringing up more concerns before you were ready." Carmilla tried to explain.

"And how, exactly, does she know I'm alive?" Laura's eyes narrowed. Carmilla clutched at the covers, looking away guiltily.

"Laura, I swear to you, I had no idea she was behind having you nearly killed before. She told me after." Carmilla looked back up at Laura. "I promise, I won't let her hurt you. I won't let her or your dad control your life anymore. I'm going to get you out. I'm going to give you a chance at your own life. I give you my word."

Laura stared at Carmilla with glistening eyes, and there was fear painted across her face.

"Eighteen, right?" Laura choked. "You said eighteen is when I can leave?"

"Yes." Carmilla confirmed. Laura blew out a breath, wiping her eyes.

"Okay." Laura nodded. "I trust you."

Carmilla relaxed, squeezing Laura's arm. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so. I mean, what kind of problems would a young girl who spent all of her teen years locked in a tower with only her father and a vampire as company? I'm sure that'll be no problem at all." Laura rolled her eyes, but her voice gave away her emotions.

"I'll make sure you're ready." Carmilla promised. "I'll teach you to defend yourself. I'll get you books on the next kingdom, on social customs, about ways you can start your own business… you're so talented with paint, I'm sure you could make a lot of money off of that. You'll be fine."

Laura nodded slowly, looking over at Carmilla.

"Okay, but I want a sword."

* * *

Seventeen became the year of training.

Despite the tribulations within the kingdom, Carmilla made a point to visit Laura once a week to help with preparations. Seeing Laura so often ran the risk of Carmilla running into her father, but Laura assured her he always left before sunset, when Carmilla would always arrive.

She taught Laura to cook the best she could without a proper kitchen. Laura wouldn't have the luxury of having meals delivered to her by dear old dad. She taught her the steps to surviving in the wilderness, in case the journey to find a place to settle down was a long one. She taught her what was safe to eat, how to build shelters, and how to set traps.

Carmilla told Laura the ins and outs of general social interactions, and what to watch out for. She taught her the value of currency, and how to figure out any differences in the other kingdom. She taught her about taxes and who to go to when she needed a warm bed.

But most of all, Carmilla taught Laura how to fight.

"Parry." Carmilla ordered, taking the dulled training sword and striking against Laura's stances.

"I knew a Perry once. She was the daughter of one of the servants at my parents' manor." Laura pointed out, breathing deeply.

"Fascinating. Focus." Carmilla barked. "Parry!" Carmilla's sword knocked against Laura's with a clang. "Good. Again."

"I know how to parry!" Laura whined. "I've done this exercise a hundred times for months."

"And it might save your life one day." Carmilla stated, poking Laura in the stomach with her blade. "Again."

Laura let out a huff, going through the motions of parrying again.

At the last moment, Laura turned on her heel and thrusted her blade forward, twisting it and flicking Carmilla's sword out of her hand. Carmilla's raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Ha! See, I'm better than you th-"

Laura didn't get to finish her taunt before Carmilla grabbed the hilt of Laura's blade, driving her knee into Laura's leg to knock her off balance and she pressed forward, holding the blade of Laura's own sword to Laura's throat.

"Don't ever drop your guard." Carmilla hissed.

"Okay, okay! Point taken!" Laura cried. She trembled slightly under Carmilla's weight, and Carmilla caught the scent of Laura's blood pulsing through the vein in her neck. But it was more than the blood. Laura smelled of a warm summer night, under the stars.

Carmilla swallowed hard, pushing away.

"I'll admit, that was a decent move you pulled." Carmilla cleared her throat.

"And I would've gotten away with it if you hadn't used your vampire strength to cheat." Laura pouted, and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"I used no more strength than your average human." Carmilla stated. "But since you bring it up, time for your next lesson."

Carmilla went to her rucksack and pulled out a wooden spoon. Laura groaned when she saw it.

"Not another cooking lesson! Carm, you promised this week would be only combat!" Laura grumbled.

"It's not for cooking." Carmilla explained, taking it in her hand and making a sideways stabbing motion. "For this lesson, it's a stake."

"For vampires?" Laura questioned.

"Mhm. As we know, you have a very powerful vampire after you. Better to be safe than sorry." Carmilla informed, handing the spoon to Laura. Laura looked at it skeptically. "If you want more realism, we could use that stake you claim to keep hidden in here."

Laura pouted, tensing into a fighting stance. "Just do your worst, you stupid vampire."

Carmilla flashed a smile. "First mistake, creampuff." And in a blur, Carmilla was behind Laura with her mouth hovering above her throat. "Any vampire worth their merit will never attack from the front. Always the back, and they'll usually go for the throat. Most never see it coming." She crooned against Laura's neck.

Laura's shivered, but not out of fear. Carmilla recognized the way Laura's heart sped up, the way her breathing grew shallow, the smell that seemed to flood from Laura's pores…

Damn. Not the time for this.

"You're lucky in the sense that Mother would want you captured alive, so you might have enough time to-"

Before Carmilla could finish her instruction, Laura spun around and drove the wooden spoon forward. Carmilla quickly grasped Laura's wrist, and Laura was left staggering with a surprised gasp.

"Nice try, Cupcake." Carmilla smirked. Carmilla watched as Laura's eyelids sunk a little, and she leaned in dangerously close, her warm breath brushing Carmilla's cheek.

Carmilla's heart caught in her throat.

"Don't ever drop your guard." Laura whispered.

Carmilla immediately felt the hook of Laura's foot behind her ankle, but it was too late for her to act. Laura, using her weight, shifted herself so that Carmilla was knocked off balance. Carmilla tried to plant her feet to recover, but Laura used her momentum, twisting Carmilla until she no longer had enough floor beneath her to gain the upper hand.

Carmilla went crashing to the ground, with Laura following right on top of her. Carmilla's head knocked against the floor, enough to daze her for just a moment. The next thing she knew, Laura was straddling her waist, and she felt the blunt side of the spoon as Laura drove it down against her heart.

They lay there, staring at each other, not daring to move. Laura was breathing heavily, her hair flowing down around Carmilla's face like a honeyed waterfall. Carmilla couldn't stop gazing into Laura's eyes. There was a fire there. A fighting spirit.

And passion for a whole different reason.

"Uh," Carmilla croaked. "Good. That was… that was good. Well done."

"Thanks." Laura breathed out. Silence fell between them again, and Carmilla's eyes darted to Laura's lips.

She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want Mattie to be proven right. But ever since Laura turned seventeen, Carmilla couldn't help but notice the beautiful young woman that Laura had blossomed into. Even before then, Carmilla had been drawn to Laura in some sense, but any romantic possibility had been blocked out. But now that they were closer in mortal age, and the way their training had put them in such close proximity at times, it was getting harder to ignore.

Carmilla was dying all over again to kiss her, to finally feel those lips on her own…

But no. Laura wasn't hers. In just a few months, Laura would turn eighteen. And then Carmilla would have to let her go. Laura would leave to start her life, as Carmilla had wanted. That's what was important. She wasn't forming Laura to be her girlfriend. She was forming Laura to have the ability to be whoever she wanted to be.

"You going to get off me anytime soon, cutie?" Carmilla questioned. Laura blinked rapidly, as if just realizing where she was.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Laura crawled off her, removing the wooden spoon. Carmilla touched where the wooden spoon rested against her chest a moment ago. If Carmilla had been human, she surely would've had a bruise.

"Glad I haven't tried to attack you before." Carmilla got up, stretching herself out.

"You wouldn't have." Laura rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. You got pretty annoying at times." Carmilla shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. As if you don't have your annoying moments. _Unicorns don't actually exist, creampuff. Don't make that face, Cupcake, it'll get stuck that way_." Laura mocked in a low voice.

"Had to keep up with you somehow." Carmilla smirked.

"You are such a jerk. I can't believe I ever thought you were _nice_." Laura giggled, shoving Carmilla slightly. Her hands kept going, sliding over Carmilla's shoulders and back down across her chest. Laura's face suddenly dropped as she looked Carmilla over, realizing how close they were again. Laura's gaze dragged back up to meet Carmilla's, and Carmilla caught that scent of desire again.

There was no denying it.

Laura wanted Carmilla, too.

No, no, no, no, no. Her Mother was right about one thing. She couldn't give Laura a reason to stay.

As Laura's eyes were locked on hers, she started to sense Laura shifting forward. And oh, how she wanted to close the distance. Her whole body was screaming to. But she was a centuries old vampire, not a naïve eighteen-year-old.

Last time she fell for a human, that human ended up dead. There was no way in hell she would let that happen to Laura.

So Carmilla pulled away.

"I should go." Carmilla muttered. Laura blinked, confused.

"Well, wait. Why don't you stay a little longer?" Laura questioned. "We can… read something together again, for old time's sake. Stay up. Watch the sunrise."

Carmilla's heart ached, because that sounded amazing.

"Tempting, but with me coming here once a week, my Mother has a higher chance of becoming suspicious. I don't want to risk getting back after dawn." Carmilla muttered, turning toward the window. "Good work today. We'll pick up again next week."

Carmilla felt a soft hand on her wrist.

"Carm," Laura's voice was small, and Carmilla turned back to her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Carmilla wanted to rip her own hair out.

"No, Cupcake. I just need to get going. I'm sorry." Carmilla sighed, leaping onto the edge of the window.

"Be safe." Laura requested, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Carmilla only nodded slightly, and she let herself fall from the window.

* * *

To say Carmilla was nervous was an understatement.

It was less than a week before Laura's eighteenth birthday. The next time Carmilla saw Laura, she'd be taking her to the border. And she had to do that before her Mother sunk her greedy claws in Laura, and then god knows what would happen from there.

Nothing Carmilla wanted to think about.

Part of Carmilla ached at the prospect of letting Laura leave her. It'd be likely that they'd never see each other again. It'd also be likely that Carmilla would have to stare at the inside of a coffin for another several decades.

But she just wanted this to be over with, to see to it that Laura was safe. No matter the consequences. No matter her broken heart.

Although the thought of the years passing, wondering how Laura was doing, until eventually coming terms to the reality that Laura would have passed on… it made Carmilla choke up. Laura had been such a large part of her life for the last seven years, and now it was hard to picture her life devoid of Laura Hollis.

It wasn't the time to be sentimental.

"Mircalla."

The voice of her Mother never failed to drive an imaginary stake through her heart.

Carmilla rushed through the marble hallways, finally coming to a stop in her Mother's study.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Do you remember that girl you said you found… Lord Hollis' daughter?" Mother questioned.

"Yes." Carmilla answered flatly.

"By my calculations, she will be turning eighteen in a few days… if she's truly alive." Mother eyed Carmilla regally.

"Is that so? I wasn't aware." Carmilla stated.

"Indeed." Mother nodded. "Are you still aware of her location?"

"I believe so." Carmilla confirmed.

"Marvelous. Then in a few day's time, you shall lead me to wherever her oaf of a father placed her." Mother announced. Carmilla barely stopped herself from flinching.

"I thought the plan was for me to lead her to the border, and she would leave Silas on her own accord." Carmilla reminded.

"Of course, darling, of course." Mother gave Carmilla a tight smile. "I would just like to personally see to it that she crosses the border safely. It could be a bit treacherous, after all, and it wouldn't do if she decided to turn back." Mother narrowed her eyes. "It's not as if you have permission to take her across the border yourself."

Carmilla released a breath.

"I understand, Mother." Carmilla agreed.

"I'm glad. I'll keep you posted on any developments. As of now I believe we should depart on the dawn of her birthday."

"Yes, Mother."

"Again, you did well, my diamond." Mother smiled at Carmilla in a way that could be described in any way but warm. "You're dismissed."

Carmilla couldn't have rushed out of there fast enough.

As she was stalking down the hall wondering what she could break in frustration, she was quickly pulled behind a tapestry.

"Geez, Mattie. Give a vamp a warning." Carmilla massaged her own neck.

"Carmilla, you know if this plan of yours goes south and Mother finds out, I won't be able to help you." Mattie warned.

"I don't expect you to." Carmilla shrugged. Mattie sighed.

"I sure hope this girl with worth it." Mattie shook her head.

"Maybe, maybe not." Carmilla muttered. "But who would I be if I didn't throw myself to the lions over a pretty face?"

* * *

It was about midnight when Carmilla reached the tower. Laura was going to turn eighteen in the few minutes, and she needed to be gone by dawn. Carmilla had told Laura to be packed up and well-rested, and to give her dad a big hug – at least for keeping her alive, even if it was in the worst way.

Carmilla jumped up to the window and the first thing she saw was Laura nervously fidgeting with her sleeve.

"Ready to flee the country, creampuff?" Carmilla inquired. Laura jumped and turned around, smiling as she saw Carmilla.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Laura sighed, striding forward and taking Carmilla in her arms. Carmilla allowed herself, just this once, to sink into the embrace.

Laura hadn't tried anything since they had almost kissed, but even still at every session they had together, there was an unspoken tension between the two. Carmilla was almost relieved Laura was leaving, because she was about to pop.

_Almost_ relieved.

"Hey," Carmilla pulled back when she heard Laura's sniffle. She placed her hands on Laura's shoulders, staying eye-height. "You know everything you need to know. You're smart enough to improvise if you need to, _and_ you're proficient enough with a sword. You'll be fine."

"Okay." Laura nodded, trying to put on a brave face.

"Which reminds me." Carmilla leaned back, pulling a sheath off her back. "Every swords-maiden needs her sword."

"Carm, you didn't." Laura gaped, reaching out for the hilt. She slowly slid it out, the steel gleaming in the moonlight.

"Of course I did. What would be the point of teaching you to sword fight and then leave you without a sword?" Carmilla scoffed. "It's a very light steel. Well balanced. Perfect for quick jabs and those fancy maneuvers you like to do. And it's still strong enough to protect you with parries." She winked.

"How did you get this?" Laura continued to gawk at it. She caught her reflection in the blade, and she seemed taken aback for a moment. How long had it been since Laura had seen her own reflection?

"I stole it." Carmilla shrugged. "It was supposed to be for a general, but you probably fight better than him anyway."

"Carm… you've been too good to me. All these years… I don't know how I would've survived without you… how I would've turned out…" Laura breathed.

Carmilla turned away so that Laura couldn't see how misty-eyed she was getting.

"Don't mention it." Carmilla muttered, looking out of the window. The moon was high above them in the sky. "Happy birthday, Cupcake. Through all the gifts I've given you over the years, this is by far the most important one. Your freedom."

Laura bit her lip, nodding solemnly.

"I only wish I hadn't been such a chicken before and let you sneak me out earlier." Laura sniffed.

"Well, you'll find this will be worth the wait." Carmilla assured her. "You have everything?"

"Mhm." Laura confirmed, lifting her rucksack onto her back. She strapped her new sword onto her hip, too.

"Alright, let's go." Carmilla took Laura's hand, leading her to the window. She prompted Laura to wrap her arms around her neck and looked over at her. She was so close… so beautiful… "Hold on tight, sweetheart."

Laura's arms tightened around Carmilla's neck as she leapt from the window. Laura's face buried into Carmilla's neck, and Carmilla barely had the time to enjoy the feeling before they hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh my god. Holy crap." Laura gasped, stumbling away from Carmilla. "I'm _never_ doing that again. That was terrifying. How did you do that all the time? I- uh, oh… wow…"

Carmilla watched as Laura's face was filled with awe as she took in the world around her.

"You okay there?" Carmilla smirked.

"The _breeze_." Laura gasped. "It's so… nice… I forgot… and the _grass_!" Laura crouched down, feeling the blades of grass between her fingers. Carmilla couldn't help but smile at the sight. For that moment, Laura was the eleven-year-old she had first met again. She was experiencing her childhood as she was supposed to.

"As much as I could stand here watching you get reacquainted with the world all night, we really need to get going." Carmilla sighed. Laura stood up and nodded, her maturity flooding back.

"Right. How are we getting there? You didn't happen to bring horses with you, did you?" Laura inquired.

"Oh, I've got far better than that." Carmilla's smile gleamed in the night, and then she shifted into her black panther form. She moved slowly, her slender back facing Laura, and looked over her shoulder. Laura's face lit up.

" _No way_!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla threw her head a bit in confirmation. Giggling, Laura carefully climbed onto Carmilla's back. "Can't say I ever rode a panther before."

Carmilla let out a soft purr and waited for Laura's arms to encircle her neck once again. Then, she took off.

She couldn't go as fast as she normally would. Her usual speed while being a panther would probably break Laura's neck, or Laura would tumble off her and she'd break her neck that way.

Carmilla figured Laura didn't mind the slower pace, though, based on the several gasps of wonder Laura released as she weaved between the trees, and eventually made it out to the open field as far as the human eye could see, picturesque mountain ranges bordering the background.

It wasn't as if Laura hadn't seen these things before, but it had been so long. Carmilla remembered when she first got out of the coffin. She nearly kissed the ground. She was so glad that she helped Laura experience this again.

Due to the much slower pace, light was starting the poke the edges of the sky by the time they reached the valley where the border to the next kingdom over was. Carmilla came to a stop at the top of the hill, taking in the view… reliving the memories.

Laura slipped off her and seemed to stumble for a moment. Carmilla helped to steady her with her body.

"Ow. Okay, riding on you was fun, but my _god_ my legs are stiff." Laura winced, massaging her thighs. She looked up slowing, observing the valley. "Wow. So, that's it, right?"

A low rumble sounded from Carmilla's throat.

"Guess I… have a lot of walking to do." Laura mumbled, taking a step forward. She paused, and Carmilla was still as a statue. It was time for goodbye. Carmilla had never read a book explaining how to do that.

Maybe she would just stay as a panther. Then she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Carm…" Laura whispered, and Carmilla's chest tightened. This was it. "What… what will happen to you when I'm gone?"

Carmilla tilted her head, not expecting that question. Laura whipped her head around to look at Carmilla, tears filling her eyes.

"Your Mother… there's no way she won't figure out that you helped me escape her. What'll happen to you? Will she put you in the coffin again?" Laura interrogated. Carmilla made no move to indicate an answer. "Carmilla. Change back. Now."

Carmilla closed her eyes. So much for the plan to stay as a panther.

She shifted back and opened her eyes. Laura was staring at Carmilla expectantly.

"Well?" Laura demanded.

"There's… a distinct possibility-"

"Carmilla!" Laura gasped. "I'm not leaving you alone with that… that witch!"

"Now, now, witches are actually very respectable people with legitimate practices-"

"Not the point." Laura gritted her teeth, and Carmilla sighed.

"You don't need to worry about me, creampuff. I can handle my Mother. You need to worry about yourself now." Carmilla stated.

"But Carm…" Laura shook her head, taking a step forward. "No. I'll, I'll stay with you. We can go into hiding. I don't care, I-"

"Hiding? Seriously?" Carmilla scoffed. "I finally get you out of that stupid tower, and you want to hide yourself away again? For what? For me?"

"Yes!" Laura exclaimed. "Freedom doesn't seem all that enticing if it means I lose you!"

Carmilla's jaw clenched. She screwed up. Carmilla had kept herself in check, and yet Laura still didn't want to leave… for her.

"I'm not worth it. I'm a vampire! You have a huge world stretched out in front of you! You can have your own adventures! Your own life! Why the hell would you give that up for me?" Carmilla shouted.

"Because I love you!" Laura exclaimed. Both of them fell quiet, and only Laura's shuddering breath broke the silence between them. "I love you. I have since I was fifteen. Maybe even earlier. I don't know. But I know how I feel now, and I can't… I can't let you go, Carm."

Carmilla felt her stomach drop. No. Fuck, no.

_Cupcake, don't make me break your heart_ …

"Laura, please. Look at this logically. Mother has eyes all over this kingdom. Not to mention your father will be looking for you. It doesn't matter where we'd hide. We'd be found eventually. And then what? Something horrible would happen to both of us. At least out there, you could be spared from that. I have a better chance of surviving here. Out there, you're safe." Carmilla argued.

"Dammit, Carm. I've been safe for half of my life. I'm done being safe." Laura cried.

"But it's what's best for you." Carmilla said adamantly.

"So? _You're_ the one who said I get to decide what's best for me." Laura glared. "But if you tell me you don't love me, then fine. I'll leave."

Laura was giving Carmilla an out, and it'd be so easy. All she had to do was tell Laura she didn't love her, and she'd leave. And with the sun showing itself over the horizon, it was clear they were out of time. Laura needed to leave now if she wanted any chance. Her heart would be broken, but she'd be away from Mother. Small price to pay.

And yet the words died in Carmilla's throat. She couldn't do it. She couldn't deny her love for Laura.

Instead, the most pathetic and vulnerable voice Carmilla had ever uttered leaked out of her mouth.

"Laura. Please. Just do this one thing. For me." Carmilla pleaded.

Laura bit her lip, looking away. The emotion spread across her face, but she fought back the tears and nodded instead.

"Okay." Laura whimpered. "If that's… if it's really what you want. But I have a last request, too."

"Anything." Carmilla breathed. Laura looked back at her, looking nervous.

"Kiss me." Laura requested. "I mean, you don't have to. It's only if you _want_ to-"

Carmilla's body took over for her and she lunged forward, cutting off Laura's rambling with her mouth. She cupped Laura's face in her hands and moved her lips slowly against Laura's, which were kissing back eagerly. Laura's hands crawled up Carmilla's back, pulling her closer, and Laura moaned into the kiss.

This was everything Carmilla ever dreamed of. Laura's lips were far too soft to be real, and the way her lips moved… they may have been a little tentative, a little awkward, but Laura was still a natural for someone who was a shut in most of her teen life. And she still smelled like summer, like home…

How was Carmilla supposed to say goodbye now?

Carmilla hadn't noticed Laura was subtly pulling them both forward until Carmilla felt the static flicker across her skin. The sign of magic activating to the presence of Carmilla's body. Carmilla's eyes popped open and she quickly pulled back.

"Laura-" Carmilla gasped.

"I know." Laura breathed.

"No, Laura, the spell my Mother-"

"I _know._ " Laura repeated. Carmilla stared at her incredulously, and Laura shook her head, giving Carmilla a slow peck on the lips. "It's time we finish this, once and for all. I'm either living or dying with you today."

"What?" Carmilla gawked, but she didn't have much time to think on what Laura just said as a murder or crows descended from the sky, flocking around in a way that practically made the sky dark again.

When the crows finally cleared, there stood her Mother and Mattie.

"Mircalla. I'm disappointed in you. You missed out on our previously scheduled meeting this morning. You were supposed to lead us to this girl. I suppose you did, in the end."

"Mother." Carmilla trembled, standing in front of Laura.

"W-What's going on? Carmilla, who are they?" Laura stammered, clearly frightened. Carmilla furrowed her brow. Laura knew exactly who they were.

"I have to say I'm impressed you didn't fall for the ruse that I would actually allow this girl to leave the kingdom. Perhaps you aren't as much a fool as I thought." Mother sauntered forward. "Then again, you decided to go against me _yet again_ and find yourself in the same situation as last time. So clearly, you are a fool."

"C-Carmilla…" Laura whimpered, grasping at Carmilla's arm. Mother focused her attentions on Laura.

"Sweet girl, there's no need to be afraid. I'm here to take you away from the big, bad monster." Mother crooned. Laura looked back between Carmilla and her Mother with fearful eyes. Carmilla's brow only furrowed further.

"Monster?" Laura gaped.

"Yes, dear. This girl you've come to know, she's not who she says she is. She's a vampire, and she's merely leading you away to feast on your neck. But not to worry, I won't let that happen. Just come with me." Mother outstretched her hand.

Laura's jaw dropped as she looked at Carmilla. She looked ready to cry.

"Carmilla? You're a vampire? N-No…" Laura sniffled, starting to back away from her. Carmilla was so confused. Why was Laura acting so surprised?

Carmilla reached out for Laura. She wasn't about to let her Mother get Laura with whatever mind tricks she was playing.

"What? Laura, you-"

Laura screamed, jumping away from Carmilla's hand.

" **Get away from me**!" Laura cried. "You monster! Don't touch me!"

Laura was practically hysterical, and she was far enough away from Carmilla now that a knowing smirk spread across Mother's face. In a blur of crows, Laura's screams were cut off as Mother reached her, grasping her neck. She slowly lifted up the now-choking Laura.

Carmilla couldn't believe it. It was all happening over again. Just like the last time.

" **Laura**!" Carmilla cried out, sprinting forward toward her Mother. No. Not Laura.

"Matska, restrain her." Mother ordered.

Just as Carmilla was about to reach her Mother and rip out her throat, Mattie yanked her back and held her in place.

"Let! Go!" Carmilla grunted, struggling against Mattie's arms, but Carmilla was no match for her older sister's strength.

"Sorry, sis." Mattie muttered. "I told you I couldn't help you."

Carmilla slumped over, helpless as she watched Laura's face turn a disturbing red and purple shade.

"Here we are again, Mircalla. And for what? This thing?" Mother tutted.

"Don't hurt her." Carmilla sobbed out, and Mother shot her a glare.

"You are in no position to be giving orders. I'd slap that ungrateful mouth of yours if my hands weren't already so busy." Mother announced threateningly.

That's when Carmilla saw it. It was so fluid, like it had been practiced a hundred time. Laura dropped her arm, and a stake slid out of her sleeve and into her hand. Before Mother, Carmilla or Mattie could even register what happened, Laura drove the stake into Mother's chest. The wooden point poked out through Mother's back, right where her heart was.

It was as if the ground quaked beneath them. Mother turned her head slowly to Laura, who was slowly losing consciousness, and her eyes were murderous.

"You… insolent…" Mother gasped.

Laura crumpled to the ground as Mother dissolved into a cloud of black dust. The valley echoed with the sounds of Mother's fading screams.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

Both Mattie and Carmilla's eyes fell upon Laura, who was clutching her throat and coughing.

She planned it. The whole thing, from the very beginning. Apparently she had a hidden stake the whole time after all.

"You…" Mattie gawked, "You _killed Mother_!"

Carmilla had to use every ounce of energy she had to beat Mattie to Laura, standing protectively in front of her.

"Mattie, **no**." Carmilla pleaded, arms outstretched.

"Does your little trollop even understand what she just did? What chaos she just unleashed? Mother had control of the illegal underbelly of the kingdom, and now without her at the reigns…" Mattie seethed.

" _You're_ free to take the helm." Carmilla pointed out. "Isn't that what you've wanted for the longest time? Didn't you have big plans you wanted to put into action, if only Mother would let you? What's stopping you now?"

That gave Mattie pause, and she relaxed. "Well, the cleanup is still going to be disastrous, but 'Lady Belmonde' does have a nice ring to it."

"Thank you." Carmilla breathed. Mattie nodded, turning away politely to give Carmilla privacy.

Now, for the next problem.

Carmilla leaned down next to Laura, who still rubbing her neck, eyes watery.

"We sure showed her, huh?" Laura croaked, giving a pained smile. "Ugh, that woman had a literal death grip…"

"Of all the stupid… idiotic…" Carmilla growled. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't." Laura pointed out. Carmilla shook her head.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Carmilla huffed.

"I was _thinking_ that your Mother's biggest weakness was probably her ego. She had done this whole song and dance flawlessly before. I figured I could catch her off guard this time. And hey! It worked!" Laura exclaimed, letting out a cough in the process. "You said it yourself. Your Mother needed me alive, which gave me an advantage. I liked my chances."

Carmilla pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"You could've at least told me your crazy plan." Carmilla grumbled.

"Would you have let me attempt it?"

"Absolutely not."

"See!" Laura scoffed. Carmilla let out a groan, looking at the ground.

"So that kiss, that was just a way to get me to activate the spell to let my Mother know I was here with you." Carmilla muttered.

"No, that was- I mean, it was convenient, but that kiss was… very much real." Laura blushed.

Carmilla heard Mattie gag somewhere off in the distance.

"Oh. Okay. And what you said…?" Carmilla inquired, feeling a little shy.

"That I love you?" Laura questioned, a little bit of pink in her cheeks. "That was also real. And I never got your answer, by the way."

"Hmm?" Carmilla stalled. Her mind was reeling. So much had just happened. And Laura- Laura _loved_ her.

"Do you love me?" Laura asked with a small voice. "It's… it's okay if you don't. I'm just a dumb human. But that kiss was pretty amazing so I thought maybe there might be a chance…"

"Yes." Carmilla breathed. "Yes, I love you. Laura, I love you so, so much."

Laura's face was beaming, and she pulled Carmilla back in for another kiss. Carmilla melted against her. The incredible, moronic, beautiful girl.

"Now what?" Carmilla breathed, nudging their noses together.

"Anything. We can do anything. We can leave, travel the world. Start our new lives. Together." Laura murmured.

"What about your dad?" Carmilla questioned.

"I'll… send him a letter." Laura giggled. "He'll have to learn to survive without me for now."

"You're better off away from him. All I ever wanted was for you to be free." Carmilla cooed. Laura reached up, cupping Carmilla's cheek.

"Oh, Carm. I know. You worked so hard to win me my freedom. I had to return the favour." Laura whisper, giving Carmilla another soft kiss. "And now you're free, too."

Carmilla groaned, leaning her forehead against Laura's.

"It was still a stupid idea." Carmilla muttered, making Laura giggle as she treated Carmilla to a few more kisses.

"What was really stupid was the idea that I would have to spend my life free of you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's at that point that Laura would go on adventures, often known for riding into battle on her panther steed. And of course, Laura finds a way to be immortal through her adventures. What? Carmilla outliving Laura? Preposterous idea! How could you even think such a thing? Ridiculous. I won't allow it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random brain baby I had. If you did, give me words. I like words.


End file.
